


for a moment (i forget to worry)

by noctiphany



Series: kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Dom/Little Boy, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Little Headspace, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Spanking, author does not advocate dealing with emotional issues through kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany
Summary: Jason stares at the ground, knees tucked up against his chest. He’s twenty-three years old, broad shouldered and almost as tall as Bruce, but when he’s like this it’s hard to see that. When he gets like this, all Bruce can see is the angry fifteen year old kid he was, small and wiry and full of fire.





	for a moment (i forget to worry)

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober prompts: daddy, spanking, crying, praise kink
> 
> AGain, this is unedited because for some reason I keep finishing things right before I have to go to work, but also I'm an impatient twat. So, forgive me. I'll edit later tonight.

When Bruce gets back, Jason’s no longer in the bed where he left him sleeping. He checks the kitchen first, the den to see if he got up to watch tv, the library, all of Jason’s favorites, but can’t find him anywhere. After checking half the house and not seeing a trace of him, Bruce starts to worry that he took off. Generally, when Jason takes off in the middle of the night without so much as a note, that means something’s wrong -- specifically, that Bruce did something wrong.

_Oh._

Finally, it clicks.

Bruce makes his way back down to the cave and finds Jason tucked behind a rock in the back, hoodie pulled up over his head, arms wrapped around himself.

“Jay,” he says softly. “I’m home. Would you like to go upstairs and have some cocoa?”

“No.”

Jason stares at the ground, knees tucked up against his chest. He’s twenty-three years old, broad shouldered and almost as tall as Bruce, but when he’s like this it’s hard to remember that. When he gets like this, all Bruce can see is the angry fifteen year old kid he was, small and wiry and full of fire.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong?”

“No.”

Bruce sighs. “Jay --”

“You _left,_ ” Jay snaps angrily, eyes shooting up to glare at him. They look glassy, like he’d just blinked a few tears from them before Bruce found him. “You said you were done, but you went _back._ You didn’t even tell me.”

“I’m sorry,” Bruce says, squatting down next to Jay to get on his level. “There was a breakout. The city needed me.”

“Whatever,” Jay mutters, turning away from him again. “You care about the stupid city more than you care about me.”

“Jason,” Bruce says. “We’ve discussed this. That’s not true, but GCPD wouldn’t have been able to handle it on their own. Many people could’ve died if I hadn’t -”

“ _You_ could have died!” Jay shouts at him, pushing his fists against Bruce’s chest. “You stupid -- you’re supposed to take me with you! Why didn’t you take me with you?”

Bruce lets him get it out, lets Jason’s fists pound against his chest as he rages at him, then finally, he crashes. Jason falls against him, sobbing against Bruce’s neck, and Bruce pushes the hood back off his head and runs his fingers through his hair.

“Shh, it’s okay,” he murmurs. “I’m okay, Jay. Everything’s fine. Nothing happened.”

“Could have,” Jason chokes out between sobs. “You could’ve -- I’m s’posed to be with you. I’m s’posed to - to take care of you.”

Bruce’s heart skips and beat and he stops petting his hair to take his face in his hands. “No,” he says, gentle, but firm. “No, Jay. That’s my job, remember?”

“But --” Jason sniffles.

“You were exhausted,” Bruce says, tucking a stray hair behind Jason’s ear. “You needed to rest, not go back out there with me. I took Damian and Barbara with me for help. I wasn’t alone.”

“But -”

“I take care of _you_ ,” Bruce says, punctuating each word as he looks into Jason’s glassy, bloodshot eyes. “Remember? You’re --”

Bruce swallows as he cups Jason’s cheek in his hand.

“You’re my little boy. I have to look out for you.”

Jason nods and sniffles, laying his head on Bruce’s shoulder, nearly climbing into his lap.

“Now how about we go upstairs and have that cocoa, hm?”

Jay nuzzles against Bruce’s neck.”Extra marshmallows?”

Bruce chuckles as he wraps Jay’s arms around his neck and stands up with him. “We’ll see.”

 

: : :

 

Jason looks every bit the rough and tumble kid Bruce had taken in so many years ago as he sits on the edge of the counter, swinging his legs back and forth as he sips on the cup of cocoa Bruce made for him. They used to do this in the winter months after a night of patrolling, Jason adding so many marshmallows to his you could barely even see the cocoa underneath. Back then though, Jason was the one that had made the cocoa for them. The one who always made sure Bruce ate and tended to his injuries. It makes Bruce’s heart hurt, remembering Jason’s words down in the cave: _I’m supposed to take care of you._

Bruce hates that Jason had ever felt that way, but especially when he was so young. He should’ve been carefree, enjoying his youth, not taking on such a huge responsibility. God, Bruce could barely handle all of that responsibility now, he can’t imagine how it would’ve effected a fifteen year old boy. But that’s all behind them now. There isn’t much he can do to change the past, but Jason is here now. He’s forgiven him. Now, all Bruce can do is take care of him the way he should have all those years ago.

 

: : :

 

After Jason finishes his cocoa, he lets Bruce carry him back upstairs. He’s getting tired again, Bruce can tell by the slow, steady breathing against his neck as he carries Jason up the stairs back to their room. When he sets Jason down on the bed, Jason shrugs out of his hoodie, then sheds the rest of his clothes and gets under the covers, eyes heavy.

“Don’ go back down there,” he says sleepily. "You always go. Stay."

Bruce sighs. There are a dozens of files he needs to put in the computer after tonight’s breakout at Arkham, but he can’t leave Jay alone again. Not like this. So, he crawls into bed behind him, wrapping his arm around Jay and pressing his lips to the top of his head.

“Go to sleep, Jay,” he whispers. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Mmm,” Jason hums contentedly, then rolls over so that he’s facing Bruce and tucks himself against his chest. He’s always so warm, like having a space heater cuddled up next to him, but Bruce can never get close enough. He presses his hand to the small of Jason’s back and holds him close, uses his other hand to pet his hair.

He expects Jason to pass out pretty quickly after all of this, but his breathing never evens out and he keeps squirming and twisting, like he can’t get comfortable, so Bruce tries rubbing circles between his shoulder blades to soothe him. Jason starts making soft noises against his throat and stops squirming, but then Bruce feels Jay’s lips on his throat, wet and soft. Then they start climbing up his neck and Jay’s hand slides under Bruce’s shirt.

“Jay." Bruce says." Is there something you need?”

“Mmm,” Jason hums against Bruce’s skin as he slides his hand up Bruce’s chest. “I was so worried about you, B.”

Bruce pushes his fingers through Jason’s hair, cradles the back of his head as Jason presses his lips to the underside of his jaw. “You don’t need to worry, Jay. I’m right here.”

“I missed you,” Jason says, throwing one of his legs over Bruce’s, fitting their bodies together so flush that Bruce can feel Jason’s hardness pressed against his hip. “I woke up and I wanted you, but you weren’t there. I had a dream.”

“A bad dream?”

Jay shakes his head.

“Oh,” Bruce says as Jay starts to squirm against him again, but with purpose this time. “What did you dream about?”

“You,” Jay murmurs. “Always you.”

Bruce shudders. “And what was I doing in your dream?”

Jay digs his fingers into Bruce’s shoulder and grinds a little bit harder against Bruce’s hip. “Stuff.”

“Jay,” Bruce murmurs, trailing his fingers up and down Jason’s arm. “You know you can tell me.”

“You’ll think I’m weird.”

“Never,” Bruce smiles. Jason is always so cute when he’s like this, so embarrassed. It’s so different than how he is now, even different than he was when he was younger. It’s like a version of himself that he never got to be. “Tell me. Please?”

Jason goes still for a moment, other than the finger drawing designs on Bruce’s chest. “You were -- spanking me.”

Bruce was doing a pretty good job of not getting hard, not thinking about himself, just what Jason needed, but now that’s all out the window. As soon as the words are out of Jason’s mouth Bruce’s cock _throbs_.

“Oh?” He asks, trying not to let on how much it had affected him. “Why would I do that? Had you -- “ Bruce swallows thickly. “Had you been a bad boy, Jay?”

Against him, Jason shudders. Bruce can feel his cock leaking even through the fabric of his shorts.

“Yes,” Jason admitts. “Sometimes -- sometimes I can be really bad, B.”

“Mm,” Bruce says, still stroking Jason’s arm. “Sometimes.”

“Like tonight,” Jay tells him. “When I woke up and you were gone. I --”

“Yes?”

“I was really upset. And worried.”

“Jay,” Bruce says, fingers still on his arm. “What did you do?”

“I...smashed the case. My case.”

Bruce inhales sharply. Against him, Jason stills, like he’s afraid. Then he pushes up on his elbows so that he can see Bruce’s face. He does look scared, but not of Bruce hurting him. He looks like he’s afraid that Bruce is mad at him, or worse, disappointed. He also looks like he _wants_ him to be.

“B, I’m really s--”

“Hush,” Bruce says shortly. “Up. On your knees. Pants down.”

Jason’s face flushes. “But I said I’m sorry.”

“And I appreciate that,” Bruce says. “But we’ve talked about this. When you misbehave, there will be punishment.”

“But --”

“Not another word, Jason,” Bruce says firmly. Jason’s flush spreads down his chest, then he hangs his hand and raises up to get on hands and knees. A moment later, he reaches back to slide his boxers down past his knees.

“Good,” Bruce says. “How many do you think you deserve?”

“None,” Jason says, an edge of bite in his tone that makes Bruce’s mouth twitch and his cock a little bit harder. “I _said_ I was sorry.”

“Yes,” Bruce says. “I heard you.”

The first slap across Jason’s ass is experimental. Definitely not the hardest he could do, but it still leaves a bit of a pink imprint behind. Jason doesn’t make a noise.

“Count,” Bruce says, slapping him again.

“Screw you,” Jason snaps in lieu of counting.

“Excuse me?” Bruce asks, lowering his voice. “You do _not_ speak to me that way, young man.”

Jason visibly shudders in front of him. “Whatever. I’m not gonna fuckin’ count for you.”

Bruce smacks Jason so hard this time he forces a noise out of him and the imprint he leaves behind is red and well defined. “Language.”

Then he smacks him again, just as hard. “ _Count._ ”

The next time his hand comes in contact with Jason’s skin, just as hard as the last two times, Jason lets out a barely audible, “ _One_.”

“Good,” Bruce says, bringing his hand down again.

“Two,” Jason grits out.

“But for talking to me like that you’re getting double the punishment.”

Grunt.

“Jason.”

“Three,” Jason spits out.

“The next time you miss one, I’m adding another to it.” Bruce brings his hand down again.

“F-four.”

Bruce smiles. “Good boy.”

He keeps going, marveling at how red Jason’s skin gets, at the shape of his hand prints all over him. The palm of his hand stings, but Bruce thinks he could do this forever. And Jason is being so good, just hanging his head between his shoulders and taking his punishment so well. He has missed a few, but that’s to be expected, so Bruce isn’t very disappointed in him. When they get to twenty-five Bruce is actually so proud of how well he’s taking it that he can’t hold it in any longer.

“You’re doing so well, Jay,” he rumbles, rubbing his hand over the red splotches on Jason’s cheek before raising his hand again.

“Twenty s-six,” Jason chokes out.

“You’re taking your punishment amazingly. I’m so proud of you, Jay.” Another hit.

“B-bruce,” Jason whimpers. God, Bruce loves that sound. He wants nothing more than to stop right now, to scoop Jason up in his arms and kiss him until he runs out of oxygen. But that isn’t what Jason needs right now.

“Ah-ah. I’m going to have to add another spanking to the end now.”

“Wait, t-twenty seven,” Jason stammers out. “Twenty-seven.”

“Too late,” Bruce says, smacking him again. God, his skin is so hot to the touch, like he’s burning up from the inside. “Now. Do you know what you’re being punished for?”

“For being bad,” Jason mutters.

“For not following the rules,” Bruce corrects him. “Rules help keep you safe. When you follow them it helps me know that you’re safe. So, it’s very important to me that you follow the rules, Jay.”

Bruce spanks him again, hard enough a moan tumbles from Jason’s lips and Jason forgets to count again.

“It makes me happy when you obey me and follow the rules,” Bruce says, hitting him again. “You want to make me happy, don’t you?”

Bruce brings his hand down again, and again, and again when Jason doesn’t answer, until finally, he breaks. And god, he breaks so beautifully.

“Yes, Daddy,” Jason cries out, knees and thighs trembling. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry -- _please._ ”

“Please what, Jay?”

“Please,” Jason repeats, shaking all over. “I need -- I need --”

“Shh,” Bruce says, wrapping his arms around Jason and pressing against him, whispering in his ear. “Daddy has you, Jay. You know I’ll give you whatever you need, you just have to tell me.”

“Need you,” Jay breathes out. “Need you inside me. I’m so -- I feel so -- _please_ , _Daddy_.”

“God, Jay,” Bruce breathes out against the back of Jay’s neck. Jason hands him the lube with a shaky hand and Bruce wastes no time slicking himself up and lining up with Jason’s hole.

“Anything,” he says next to Jason’s ear as he slowly pulls him down on his cock. "I'd give you anything.”

“Yes, yes,” Jay gasps as he sinks down on Bruce’s cock, legs splayed to each side. Feels so good, want you in me all the time.”

“I want that too,” Bruce breathes out. “You feel perfect, Jay. My perfect boy.”

“Yes,” Jay moans. “Yours.”

Bruce loses concentration after that, loses himself to the feel of Jason’s tight heat around him, the smell of him, the sounds he makes every time Bruce fucks up into him. In his head a constant litany of _I love you I love you I love_ replays over and over, each time he presses his lips to Jason’s skin. He can’t believe he can have this, that Jason is here and his and that he’s giving him this chance to make up for past misgivings, that he can finally be the person Jason needed him to be all those years ago and at the same time, the man Jason wants to be with today. Sometimes it’s just too much for Bruce to handle. Sometimes he wonders if he deserves it.

“Daddy,” Jason murmurs, whisper-like as Bruce reaches around to stroke his cock while he fucks into him. He’s gone boneless and limp against Bruce the way he usually does right before he comes, sounds like he’s almost in a trance. “Do -- do you love me?”

“Oh, Jay,” Bruce groans and carefully pulls out of him, then flips Jason over and pulls him back into his lap so he can see his face, wraps Jay's legs around him. Bruce slides easily back inside of Jason as he frames his face and crashes their mouths together, kissing him as Jason’s arms come up around his neck. “Of course I do,” he says in between kissing him. “I love you so much I forget to _breathe_ sometimes. I love you so much it hurts.”

When a tear slides down Bruce’s cheek, Jay reaches up to catch it. There’s something different in his eyes now, something clearer. He frames Bruce’s face in his hands this time and presses their foreheads together.

“Fuck me,” he says against Bruce’s lips.

Bruce catches his mouth in another kiss, then spills Jason out of his lap and down onto the bed, slipping a hand beneath his back to keep him where he wants him. He fucks into him hard and relentless, his other hand wrapped around Jason’s cock. God, he’s beautiful like this, his body bowed and bent, arching off the bed and up into Bruce’s touch. Every inch of his body is on display and at Bruce’s mercy and Bruce knows he doesnt deserve it, but he’s not a good enough man to deny himself of this.

He bites and sucks bruises on Jason’s chest as Jason moans and drags his nails down his arms, filth pouring out of his mouth as Bruce fucks him closer and closer to the brink of pleasure.

“God, harder,” Jason growls out. “Fuck me _harder._ ”

It’s his Jason again, no longer little and afraid, and while Bruce loves them both, this is better. This is Jason in full control of himself, who has no qualms about telling him exactly what he wants and how he wants it. Bruce loves taking care of his little boy, but he loves this too -- knowing that Jason grew up into a man who knows what he wants and will do anything to get it. He still can’t believe this is what he chose, but he’s too fucking happy to argue.

“Fuck yes, like that,” Jason gasps when Bruce finally finds the right pace. “Feels so -- _fuck,_ feels so good. I’m -- are you close?”

“Don’t,” Bruce says. “Don’t worry about me. I’m taking care of you tonight."

“Yeah,” Jason says, heavy lidded. “But you said anything I want.  I want you to come with me.”

Bruce bites back a moan as his cock throbs inside of Jason. _“Jay._ ”

Jason’s eyes sparkle when he looks up at Bruce, a crooked grin on his gorgeous mouth. “Come for me, Daddy.”

“Oh my god,” Bruce breathes out. He grabs hold of Jason’s hips and Jason wraps his hand around his cock and in a matter of moments they both fall apart. Jason comes just a moment before Bruce and the tight, hot vice of his body is enough to pull Bruce over the edge with him.He shakes and shudders above him until Jason pulls him down, kissing him slow and lazily while he runs his fingers through Bruce’s sweat dampened hair.

“See,” Jason murmurs as Bruce finally succumbs and lays on top of him. "The thing about us that no one gets is that we take care of each other.”


End file.
